


how not to feel like the third wheel

by PolzkaDotz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Casamentos, Desafios, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolzkaDotz/pseuds/PolzkaDotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco é um estudante de História na Universidade de Brasília que mora com dois idiotas que adoram desafiar um ao outro a fazer as coisas mais estúpidas possíveis. E esta é a história de como Eren e Jean se casaram por causa de um desafio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how not to feel like the third wheel

    Marco estava sentado em sua mesa preferida, em seu restaurante preferido, com suas duas pessoas preferidas do mundo todo (com exceção de alguns dos seus familiares, porque a família de Marco é a melhor família do mundo). E este seria o prelúdio perfeito para uma tarde perfeita na vida dele, sem nem precisar pensar muito para decidir isso… claro, se ele não estivesse escutando a notícia mais insana do universo.

    — Eu… não entendi. — Marco disse confusamente, revezando seu olhar entre Jean e Eren. — Isso é uma piada? 

    — Hããã... — começou Jean, mas com uma expressão de quem não sabe como continuar. 

   — O que o Jean quer dizer é que não, não é uma piada. — Eren veio para salvá-lo, dando o sorriso nervoso que literalmente todo mundo pensava que era um pouquinho ei-esse-cara-parece-que-poderia-matar-alguém-agora-mesmo. — E sim, você entendeu certinho o que lhe dissemos. 

    —… Talvez, mas ainda não faz sentido! — argumentou Marco, claramente atordoado. — Eu disse para eles que era uma má ideia. — disse a voz sem corpo de Armin, e Marco finalmente se lembrou que Eren havia telefonado o seu amigo _do Rio de Janeiro, gastando rios de dinheiro_ antes de dar “uma notícia muito especial para eles”. — Mas espere até você ouvir o porquê. 

    Marco encarou os dois homens à sua frente, e instantaneamente eles começaram a dar sinais de extremo nervosismo. Jean começou a comer o cantinho da unha de seu dedão, muito concentrado em observar o pombo que se aproximava lentamente da mesa deles para olhar de volta para a carranca de Marco, e Eren encontrou um fio da costura de sua blusa solto, e começou a puxá-lo insistentemente. 

   — Vamos lá — encorajou Armin com uma voz que pingava desaprovação. — Expliquem como isso aconteceu. 

    Jean e Eren apontaram um para o outro imediatamente, e disseram em uníssono: — Ele me desafiou! 

   Marco ficou lívido em menos de dois segundos. Nenhum dos outros dois participantes da conversa perceberam rápido o suficiente, ocupados demais em encarar o outro com uma expressão de traição em seus rostos, e por isso foram pegos completamente desprevenidos quando Marco inclinou-se e agarrou uma orelha de cada, puxando-os para frente com firmeza. 

    — Aiiiii!! — eles reclamaram, mas não alto o suficiente para encobrir o sibilo enraivecido de Marco. 

    — Vocês resolveram se casar por causa de uma porcaria de um desafio?!?! 

*** 

   Quando as pessoas que conheciam Marco Bodt falavam dele, a frase mais comumente proferida para descrevê-lo era: “Esse garoto estudioso vai longe”. Marco sempre gostou de ser descrito dessa maneira, não porque ela deixava claro que as pessoas reconheciam que ele colocava esforço na escola, mas só pela parte do “vai longe”. Ele queria ir longe, _bem_ longe. Quanto mais longe possível de Jinae, melhor. 

    A culpa não era da cidade, mas dos seus sonhos. De todos os assuntos que ele estudava na escola, o seu preferido era História, sem dúvida alguma. Ele não queria ser professor, no entanto, e esse era um problema para sua família. Por que, eles perguntavam, você vai fazer faculdade para aprender algo se não vai ganhar _dinheiro_ com isso? 

    Então, quando chegou a hora de prestar o ENEM, Marco não foi. Ao se formar, ele arranjou um trabalho de recepcionista numa pousada pequena, mas charmosa de sua tia que recebia _muitos_ turistas. Claro que, mesmo que seu posto fosse recepcionista, ele acaba fazendo o serviço de todo mundo de vez em quando.

    Marco trabalhou com sua tia por dois anos e, ao completar dezenove, deu a notícia para a sua família. Nervoso, com as mãos firmemente entrelaçadas em suas costas, Marco sentou com seus pais e lhes contou que ele estava se mudando para Brasília em quatro dias para estudar por um tempo enquanto tentava entrar na Universidade de Brasília. 

    Dizer que seus pais ficaram chocados era um eufemismo. Marco não os culpava, no entanto, já que ele havia esperado até o último minuto possível para contar. Além do mais, eles não foram contra a ideia. Não exatamente a favor, no entanto. Relutantes e preocupados, para ser exatos, mas eles prometeram ajudar de qualquer maneira que eles pudessem.

    O resto da família… bem. Marco não deixou a reação _deles_ desanimá-lo. É claro que ele conseguiria sobreviver sozinho na “cidade grande”.

    E ele conseguiu. Mais ou menos.

   Quando Marco se mudou para Brasília há quatro anos atrás, os primeiros meses foram uma confusão de tentar achar um bom lugar para morar (o que ele não conseguiu, pois teve que morar em uma das cidades satélites e pegar ônibus para trabalhar em Brasília) e, um ano depois, lidar com as dificuldades de ter conseguido (milagrosamente) entrar na Universidade de Brasília. Trabalho não era exatamente uma dificuldade porque ele sabia que sempre haveria um lugar especial para ele no McDonalds caso ele não encontrasse alguma pousada/hotel/qualquer forma de hospedaria para trabalhar, mas com a faculdade para se preocupar, arrumar um emprego que não atrapalhasse ficou _bem_ mais difícil.

   Para resolver o problema de não conseguir achar um lugar para morar, ele tentou viver na Casa do Estudante Universitário, ou CEU (que de céu não tem nada, ainda bem que não tem o acento). Um duplex minúsculo, num lugar repleto de fumantes e com paredes finas demais. Ele conseguia ouvir o que cada um de seus vizinhos faziam, imagina então as pessoas que moravam com ele. Marco tinha uma família enorme, então ele estava acostumado a dividir seu espaço com diferentes personalidades, mas o CEU era mais ou menos o chefão daquele jogo super difícil que ele simplesmente desistiu de superar. A situação ficou tão ruim que agora, três anos depois de dois meses e quase quatro semanas morando naquele lugar, ele fez questão bloquear os nomes de seus colegas de apartamento da sua cabeça de uma vez para sempre, ao ponto que hoje em dia ele luta para lembrar com quem ele viveu por quase três completos meses.

    Marco conheceu Jean e Eren numa quinta-feira de um dia nublado. Ou melhor, ele levou um soco dos dois ao tentar separar a briga deles e, quando eles notaram que não estavam mais batendo um no outro, mas sim em um completo desconhecido, eles tropeçaram em suas próprias desculpas e compraram um sorvete enorme como pedido de perdão, além de emprestar materiais do kit de primeiros-socorros que estranhamente vivia na mochila deles.

    E, claro, eles também convidaram Marco para morar com eles. No apartamento que o Jean havia ganhado de sua mãe por entrar na faculdade. Onde ele não teria que pagar absolutamente nada, ao contrário da maioria dos anúncios que Marco via sobre repúblicas e coisas do tipo.

    Marco aceitou com relutância, afinal que tipo de pessoa convidava um _estranho_ para morar com eles? Gente maluca, provavelmente.

    Teoria que foi provada verdadeira com a convivência, além de algumas situações que começaram a ser tão recorrentes que Marco simplesmente aprendeu a lidar com elas. Por exemplo, durante as brigas – que nunca começavam por culpa dele, mas das quais ele nunca participava até o fim, onde ele geralmente era quem dava a palavra final. Não interessava o motivo da discussão. Era como se ele tivesse se livrado da sua família e da responsabilidade de irmão mais velho para adotar dois irmãos mais novos, mesmo que Eren fosse mais velho que ele e Jean por um ano.

   Também era óbvio que Jean e Eren já se conheciam há tempo o suficiente para terem piadas internas, que de vez em quando deixavam Marco boiando. Marco descobriu depois de algumas semanas que eles se conheceram durante um jogo de desenho online chamado Gartic, quando a rede social mais famosa ainda era o Orkut. Desde essa época, os dois começaram a fazer planos para se mudarem e possivelmente morarem juntos (ou Jean iria para o Rio, ou Eren viria para Brasília). O método escolhido para saber quem teria que trocar de estado era, na opinião de Marco, o mais estúpido e obviamente adolescente possível: ganharia quem conseguisse convencer seus pais a lhe darem um apartamento primeiro. E, quem ganhasse, escolheria o que o perdedor teria que fazer.

   Marco ainda esperava pelo dia em que ele descobriria o que Eren teve que fazer como punição. Eles moravam juntos há três anos, e ele ainda não fazia a menor ideia mas, conhecendo Jean como ele agora conhecia, com certeza era algo tão permanente quanto um apartamento. 

    Mas o ponto é que ao começar a conhecer os dois mais profundamente, mais evidente ficava para Marco que a amizade deles era baseada em apostas e desafios inúteis.

    E o número de coisas insanas que Marco já testemunhou acontecerem apenas com a frase "Eu duvido" era absolutamente ridículo, além de perigoso e potencialmente os levaria à um psicólogo algum dia. Era como se Jean e Eren estivessem para sempre presos na mentalidade de um garoto de doze anos que tinha que provar constantemente que conseguia ser tão radical quanto seu amigo.

    Mas nada era mais ridículo que sentar naquela mesa e, ao encarar as duas pessoas que atualmente eram os melhores amigos que ele havia conseguido encontrar, saber que como ele sempre previra que aconteceria um dia, as coisas tinham ido um pouco mais longe do que deveriam ter ido.

    — Vocês vão se casar. — Marco enunciou cada palavra cuidadosamente.

    — Sim — foi a resposta de três vozes diferentes.

    — Isso não é uma brincadeira.

   — Não. — Dessa vez, só duas vozes responderam. Eren e Jean estavam dando todos os sinais de nervosismo extremo possíveis.

    — Vocês estão falando completamente sério.

    — Sim.

    — E também entendem que casamento é uma coisa muito séria.

    — É claro.

    — Óbvio.

    Marco piscou lentamente e olhou para o celular.

    — Armin, isso é maluquice.

    — Talvez, mas você acha que consegue convencê-los a desistirem?

    Marco olhou para os dois, pensativo. — Não.

    — Então deixa pra lá. Eles é que vão ter que conviver com isso.

    Marco queria argumentar e dizer que ele também teria que conviver com isso já que ele vivia com os dois, mas decidiu ficar quieto. Apenas suspirou pesadamente e desejou que os dois fossem _muito_ felizes com suas escolhas. Depois disso, Armin disse adeus “agora que a parte “ruim” já havia passado, aparentemente”, e os três continuaram a comer seus almoços como se nada estivesse errado.

    Por dentro, Marco estava praticamente desidratado de tanto chorar.

    Era compreensível. Não era sempre que você via as duas pessoas que você sempre teve um caso de paixonite aguda se casarem.

**Author's Note:**

> oi!  
> primeiro de tudo, obrigada por ler! não faço a mínima ideia de quantos capítulos prevejo para esse treco. e nem ao menos quão frequentes serão os updates, mas tudo depende de quão animada eu vou ficar escrevendo isso aqui. afinal faz um ano e um mês que eu não posto nada, né  
> mas não aguento mais essa história me enchendo o saco querendo ser postada, então whatever  
> fiquem ligados aí que eu provavelmente vou traduzir isso aqui pro inglês e postar num futuro próximo (provavelmente amanhã, quem sabe *shrugs*)  
> se você enxergar algum erro gritante e quiser gritá-lo para mim anonimanente, isto pode ser feito no meu [tumblr](http://polzkadotz.tumblr.com) (se você quiser saber como anda o progresso do próximo capitulo, isso também pode ser perguntado lá, além de que eu provavelmente postarei curiosidades sobre a história lá, quem sabe)  
> e idk eu também tenho um [twitter](http://twitter.com/polzka_dotz)  
> a maioria das coisas que eu posto nesses dois são em inglês tho.   
> cês que sabem
> 
> isso é tudo pessoal!


End file.
